


Remember

by flyninthetardis



Category: Blackpool, Torchwood
Genre: Bloody Torchwood!, Crossover, Gen, Or Is It?, just a hang over..., short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyninthetardis/pseuds/flyninthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter discovered something he shouldn't have last night. But the question is what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

 

_Bloody birds obviously have no respect for the hung over_ , thought DI Peter Carlisle bitterly. They'd begun their twittering and singing ridiculously early today, causing him to first drag the covers over his head in a vain attempt to block them out; then, when that failed, to climb out of bed, groggy and grumbling all the way to the bathroom.

Wait.

He should be at the crime scene.

Shouldn't he?

It certainly was a weird one.

Some poor bloke shagged a girl in a dance club bathroom, and then he just disintegrated.

Talk about being fucked to death.

Still nothing he couldn't handle.

After all, he had solved every case assigned to him.

Well except for the whole Blackpool debacle, but let's not think about that one, shall we?

(Perhaps that's why they sent him to Cardiff.)

He looked at his mirror and gasped.

Written in his own inelegant hand, were two words written in Sharpie, that he didn't remember writing.

**REMEMBER TORCHWOOD**

"Ah, Bloody Torchwood!"


End file.
